


whaaattt nooooo we're just friiieeeeennnnndddddssssssssssssssssssss

by GalifreysLostChild



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalifreysLostChild/pseuds/GalifreysLostChild
Summary: They're both denying there feelings. Yaz thinks that someone as amazing as a time lord would never even think about liking a human and the doctor thinks that Yaz would never want to date an alien like herself. Will they ever get anywhere?
Relationships: The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan & The Doctor's TARDIS
Kudos: 5





	whaaattt nooooo we're just friiieeeeennnnndddddssssssssssssssssssss

{ PROLOGUE }

I always thought two hearts were better than one but someone once proved to me that sometimes one heart can love a lot more than you could ever imagine. The person that told me that is brilliant, she is brave, funny, beautiful and means more than any word in any language in the universe could ever describe. I love this woman with all my being. I love Yasmin khan. When I first travelled with Yaz I had a small crush on her it wasn’t my fault that she was so funny and cute and made a really adorable face when she discovered someth- I’m getting slightly off topic anyway the crush grew and grew the more time I spent with her. What this is going to be is almost like a diary of all the parts that you don’t see the places they also went too as well as the bits between battling monsters and social anxiety because social anxiety is a monster of it’s own. This is the doctor domestic journal it’s filled with everyone’s thoughts, emotions, anxiety’s and crushes that all come together to form a sort of love story-a very unusual love story though. A human and an over 2000 year old time lord falling in love while they travel through space and time with a childhood friend and his grandad, not the usual rom com too say the least. We will try to start covering the story a bit into it when they had properly started having missions.

~.*..*~o~.:..*~o~.*..*~o~.:..*~

The first time I met Yaz wasn’t in the best circumstances she had been an angry white haired Scotsman a second a go and now she was a blond young looking lady who had just fallen into a train cab. She had gotten up and had been surprised when Yaz called her madam Yaz had been one of the first people she had seen. But let’s skip forward a bit I was lying on Grahams sofa asleep couldn’t do anything anyway I was still regenerating. I remember waking up I wasn’t ready though I really wasn’t need more time, more time to regenerate though now I had realised the mess I was in with the Dna bombs it was a lot. 

~.*..*~o~.:..*~o~.*..*~o~.:..*~  
Here is where I leave talking about the monsters you have already seen the episodes it would just be repeating here are the domestic journal pages.  
~.*..*~o~.:..*~o~.*..*~o~.:..*~  
I would write a date here but there isn’t technically a date on the tardis as its all time at once but also not? If yah get me. So I guess I will just put day and then a random word that comes to mind you know sounds fun to me I like fun I do.  
~.*..*~o~.:..*~o~.*..*~o~.:..*~  
DAY CUSTARD CREAM (I love custard creams )  
Swimming. I quite like swimming and beaches, beaches are quite nice too even if the doctor didn’t particularly like the sand. In the last few days everyone had gone through absolute shit, spiders, metal eating monster that looked kind of adorable, a person with teeth on their face and saving Yaz’ nan. So the doctor thought everybody deserved a bit of a break and at the moment that meant swimming. It was a bit after lunch they had got takeaway,   
“Hey Yaz, Graham, Ryan Guess where we’re going!” The doctor shouted as she ran up to the console she had a big grin on her face as she slapped button and pulled down leavers stopping for a second to eat a custard cream   
“where we going doc?” Graham asked   
“We are going to the planet Azritalie, it’s a really nice planet it’s like a a beach the whole planet is like a giant beach with ocean that have crystal clear blue water, SO we need to go get changed in my case that means swimming .. swimming what are they called again?” the doctor told the fam she sounded really excited   
“ You mean a bikini.. or swimming costume..? Yaz said bit embarrassed and to her dismay a bit aroused at the thought of the doctor in a bikini. She quickly tried to hide her crush turning a bit red. Luckily enough for Yaz the doctor was too excited to notice   
“ 10 points for Yaz! Everybody go get dressed in hot weather clothes or bikinis or swimming costumes or whatever” the doctor said as everybody started to run into their rooms to find hot weather clothes. After about 20 minutes everybody was coming back into the console room first it was Graham he came out in some shorts and a plain button up he said he didn’t want to go in the sea and would rather sit and read on the beach. Then Ryan and Yaz came out, Ryan was wearing some white and blue striped swimming trunks and some blue sandals next to her Yaz stood feeling a bit awkward she felt a bit subconscious even though Ryan told her she looked fine. Yaz was wearing a simple white bikini but even so she wrapped her shoulders and most her body with a grey towel. Soon after Ryan and Graham had appeared from there rooms the doctor appeared she was wrapped in her usual coat but Yaz couldn’t see the trousers that usually hanged around her ankles she blushed wondering what was under the coat.   
“right gang let’s go we’re here SWIMMING TIME” the doctor shouted running and bursting out of the tardis door and the fam followed. They were on a beach with crystal blue water Ryan smiled there were two suns, TWO! They walked till they were a bit nearer to the sea Graham put down a large picnic blanket and happily started reading a book on frogs. Ryan threw his towel on the blanket and started running towards the sea before pausing to look back at Yaz who reluctantly dropped her towel on the blanket   
“ wow ..yaz” Yaz heard the doctor murmur she turned around to see the doctor who turned red as she realised what she had said   
“Hey doctor you gonna join us in the sea” Yaz asked trying to change the conversation before she got any redder   
“OH- yea-yeah Yaz “ the doctor replied snapping back into reality she slowly lowered her oat it slid down her shoulders revealing a tardis blue bikini   
“I-I never tried whatever these are called when I was a man thought it might be fun to try something new” the doctor mubled she wasn’t used to having this much skin showing   
“Well I think you look amazing” Yaz said she was lying though-she thought the doctor looked beautiful. They ran into the ocean Ryan was already there swimming around before he was joined by Yaz and the doctor they played around with a beach ball and Ryan sat lolling about in an inflatable ring as Yaz and the doctor played about splashing water “Oi!” Yaz shouted as the doctor splashed her Yaz took this opportunity to use her full strength from her police training to push a wave of water which she was quite pleased to see that it knocked the doctor over.   
“YAZZZZ” the doctor half groaned half shouted she had been taken by surprise when she was knocked over so without thinking she jumped onto Yaz pushing her under the water the doctor looked at Yaz as they fell through the water Yaz’s hair falling around her head in that moment the doctor realised how beautiful Yaz’s eyes were, they were a deep brown such an amazing deep brown. It all happened so quickly they floated in the water holding each other close, staring into each others eyes it was all over in 7 seconds as the doctor brought Yaz up to the surface.   
“Yaz I’m sorry I don’t- I don’t know what cam over me” the doctor blurted out worried that Yaz was going to be upset with her but Yaz didn’t reply she just gave the doctor a sly smile and jumped onto her in return pushing her back into the water. The doctor quickly took a breath of air before she was pushed under the crystal blue water, it surrounded them Yaz watched as the doctors hair swirled around in the water she brought her closer wrapping her legs round her waist and hugged the doctor close. The doctor reached her arms out embracing and accepting Yaz’s hug . After a few seconds of floating in the water, the doctor new Yaz wouldn’t be able to stay underwater much longer even if her superior genetics could allow her to stay under longer. She quickly flipped Yaz over and brought them both up Yaz took a big breath of air as they resurfaced they were still holding each other but when they realised how close Ryan was even though he hadn’t been watching (luckily enough he had just been chilling on a inflatable ring he had nearly fallen asleep to be honest) they jumped off each other both of them quickly going red. The doctor worried that Yaz had had a bad reaction to those moments in the sea and so tried to give her space funnily enough to Ryan, Yaz was doing the exact same. Ryan had noticed whatever was happening between Yaz and the doctor ages ago it had been pretty obvious Yaz had a crush on the doctor since they first met and since then he had been joking with Yaz about it so he was always there for Yaz if she needed to talk or in a lot of cases rant about all these little things Yaz loved about the doctor. So for most of the day they stayed out of each others way

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD I SHOULD GO TO SLEEP ACK there should hopefully be an update tomorrow ish and kudos and comments are highly appreciated


End file.
